Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 28, 2013. Filming for the episode began on October 18, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Paul McCrane Source and written by Matthew Hodgson. Source Plot *Will is otherwise occupied with school business, so New Directions take it upon themselves to brainstorm an attack plan for Nationals. When Blaine takes the lead in the discussion and tells the others he's already come up with some "genius" ideas (all of which feature him in a major role), they accuse him of being too controlling. Distressed by the gleeks' reaction, Blaine calls Kurt for emotional support, but finds little comfort in his fiancé's response. In New York, Kurt runs into control issues of his own when he schedules the first official gig for his band "Pamela Lansbury." After announcing he has selected the venue for their debut performance, he encounters resistance from the others, who have differing opinions about his choice. During a visit from the school board, Sue is pleasantly surprised when she thinks the Superintendent (on whom she has a massive crush) is flirting with her; however, she is taken aback when she realizes he thinks she's a man. Taking Becky's advice, Sue sets out to feminize herself with the help of some unlikely allies. Meanwhile, a gas leak in the choir room causes some to see the world of McKinley from a fantastical perspective, Jake's recent "playboy" lifestyle has repercussions, and the origins of Sue and her iconic love of tracksuits is revealed. Source *Blaine believes he has the best plan to win nationals, but the other club members think he’s too controlling; Kurt’s band disagrees over the venue of their first gig; Sue gets in touch with her feminine side. Source *All-New Thanksgiving Night Episode! Blaine believes he has the best plan to win Nationals, but he doesn't take the glee club's criticism too well when the students accuse him of being too controlling. Over in New York, Kurt also runs into control issues when the band disagrees over the venue of their first official gig that Kurt booked. Meanwhile, Sue reveals the story behind her iconic tracksuit and gets in touch with her feminine side. Source Spoilers *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of a NY look”. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source New York *Santana will be plugging Proactiv solution. Source Lima *Vampire Tina is back. Source *There is a gas leak at McKinley High and people kind of lose it a little bit. Then Blaine starts seeing everyone’s characters as muppets. Source Scenes *Iqbal was on set. (10/23) Source *Alex was on set. (10/24) Source *Chord was on set. (10/24) Source *Erinn was at dance rehearsal. (10/24) Source *Glee booked two sets of extras, the regular students and “1986 flashback high school students.” They’re told to wear a “very stereotypical” 80’s look and they cite Sixteen Candles, Breakfast Club, and Madonna circa “Like a Virgin” as the kind of look they’re going for. (10/25) Source *Jenna was on set. (10/28) Source *Iqbal was on set early. (10/29) Source *Lea, Naya, Chris, and Adam were at a dance rehearsal for Into The Groove. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Darren was on set. (10/29) Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, Demi, and Adam were on set filming a scene involving a hipster Bar. (10/30) Source *There will be Muppet versions of New Directions. Source Source 2 **Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Elliot will also have Muppet doppelgängers. Source *Naya, Lea, and Chris were on set. (10/31) Source Source 2 *Erinn and Melissa were on set. (11/01) Source *Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex, and Blake were on set. (11/02) Source *Lea, Naya, Chris, and Adam filmed a scene invloving their puppets (11/13) Source 1 Source 2 Music *Kevin was in the studio. (11/7) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source Songs Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris Trivia *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' by Simple Minds was supposed to be sung by Blaine, Jake (as a puppet), and Becky (as a puppet), but was cut for unknown reasons. Source *''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus was originally reported to be sung instead of ''The Fox, ''but it was changed for unknown reasons. Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr mvmejuHe0W1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet2.png Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Youremybestfriend.jpg Cheektocheek.jpg Intothegroove.jpg New Sue.jpg Pamelapuppetmaster.jpg Pamela landsbury hummelberry band.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg S,D,S.png 41s xNyuv1L. SL500 AA280 .jpg leas puppet omg.jpg 5e2839b04c9a11e38b99120841cb52d9_8.jpg Lea and friends .jpg Tumblr mw7yh6wjWb1qk3e9fo2 250.jpg Puppet Mr Schue.jpg|Will Puppet 705059ae4ce711e38a3712f5df62fd43 8.jpg Kurt puppet.jpg Kurt's Puppet in Puppet Master.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky6gH38a1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Bluppets.jpg tumblr_mwjts2yJum1s8yde7o1_500.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5tybFf51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwn635pkFM1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mwn665iqWh1qfcdl6o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn6b8PIpR1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mwnafkofzS1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mwnbn77y4x1qaxxelo1_250.gif pm.jpg pm1.jpg pm2.jpg pm3.jpg pm4.jpg ppm.jpg ppm1.jpg ppm2.jpg Tumblr mwsdquPjmi1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr mwsdquPjmi1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwqaxe6BTC1rojy6eo2 500.jpg Tumblr mwqaxe6BTC1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_mwtwvn7QGj1qg5mtao2_250.gif tumblr_mwtwvn7QGj1qg5mtao1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro3_250.gif tumblr_mwu114u97y1s08w3ro1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o2_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o3_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o1_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o5_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o6_250.gif tumblr_mwtyfs8Iz81roq2g4o4_250.gif BZssdfEIUAAzXo5.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o1_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o2_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o3_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o5_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o6_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o8_250.gif tumblr_mwxwcjwGmW1qlujf1o7_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwy6ffCwRE1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr mwy7j5yrkx1r295ako1 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko1_250.gif tumblr_mwya9ydbtT1qck00ko2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes